S3EP13 The Made Up Girl
by S.Mackenzie
Summary: Last in the series and a continuation of "The Imaginary Battle". Everybody has to take desperate measures to save Earth and the doctor has to say goodbye to Sasha and all of his friends. This is Sasha's final story. Please R&R. Thank you and enjoy


**This Season...  
>The doctor, Sasha and Victoria were being followed by a black hole with an orange glow coming from it. This was a portal for Bethan Harris to use to get her inspiration on a character she had to make up for her people. She was contained in an underwater base on Earth and she imagined a dalek and Baronici attack. Daleks invaded every part of the world. Bethan lost control of her powers because of her dad. Linda sacrificed her life to protect the TARDIS and Sasha was the character the whole time. Sasha was imaginary... <strong>

**Doctor Who- The Made Up Girl  
><strong>with  
>The 11<span>th Doctor, Sasha Hunter & Victoria Calthorpe

"I'm real!" shouted Sasha with tears in her eyes "I've always been real!"  
>"no" said Bethan "I made you real, my imagination grew so strong that you became real but essentially you are made up!"<br>"what about The Belle?" said Sasha "she used me, she couldn't just have an imaginary warrior?"  
>"Well yes" said Bethan "she can, you may be imaginary but you can still interact"<br>"It's like if you imagined a tomato and you ate it" said the doctor  
>Sasha nodded<br>"Rubbish comparison" said Bethan  
>"No!" said the doctor "this isn't the time for jokes! People are dying!"<br>"Then they can kiss my jammy dodger fez" said Bethan  
>The doctor stopped<br>"wait a minute" said the doctor "I said that to"  
>"Celia" said Bethan "remember I lived a past life getting inspiration for this whole thing! Well let's just say my portal went to Planet 100! And there I got the inspiration for everything that happened and even a point of origin for Sasha"<br>"You mean" said the doctor "You got your inspiration from your own creation?"  
>"Yes" said Bethan "it's complicated"<br>"oh!" said Sasha "why did I turn into a Goth that time?"  
>"Because I made you that as a protection from The Belle's plans" said Bethan<br>Sasha nodded. She was caught up, she thought.

Victoria was in the computer room with Sophia  
>"are we going to die?" said Sophia shivering<br>"I don't know" said Victoria with a tear in her eye "My life before I met the doctor was tough, I was just a young girl with the hope of becoming excellent. I was almost turned into a vampire and then the doctor saved me. He then dumped me on Earth and I lived there for a while, then he came back and I said I would join. The last year has been amazing for me. And now it's all going to end" 

The daleks powered through London. They shot everywhere. Everybody was being exterminated and buildings were being blown up into balls of flames.  
>"London has 100 people left" said Marriot looking on a computer "they're being hunted down and killed"<br>Chris closed his eyes.  
>"What about everywhere else?" said Chris<br>"an average of 55% of the population has been lost from each country" said Marriot  
>Chris sat down and buried his head in his hands.<br>"Derek" called Marriot "can you arrange a change of weapons, we need to fight with fire" 

The daleks gathered around the base. The base from the outside was a tall skyscraper in an Old Italian village. It looked incredibly out of place. The stone village was burning though. It had crumbled. There was smoke and fire and bodies lying everywhere. The soldiers were also outside the base with large canon-like guns. They fired and balls of fire were shot at the daleks and they exploded. They fired everywhere, explosions of fire and balls everywhere. It was a war scene.

The doctor and Bethan and Sasha all ran and got Victoria.  
>"We need to get Jethro!" yelled the doctor, they ran through a small corridor and into Jethro's golden room. They saw Delilah standing in shock looking at a pile of ashes which was Jethro.<br>"he dissolved!" whispered Delilah  
>"calm down" said the doctor "It's going to be okay, now do you know how to open a portal to reach your home world?"<br>"Why?" said Delilah  
>"because now the battle isn't owned by anyone, it's just a mess and if we put Sasha back then this is all erased" said the doctor<br>"you mean I never exist?" said Sasha  
>"no" said the doctor "you exist to me, but only me, but you won't exist to anyone else, you'll live, you'll be you and you'll live a good life but nobody will ever remember you"<br>"no" said Sasha "I won't go!"  
>"But I can extract your family back!" said Bethan "You'll have your whole family! Your brother, mother, father, grandmother! Dale!"<br>"No" said Sasha "I want to live!"  
>She ran away.<br>"okay" said the doctor "you can help me open this thing"  
>Bethan nodded with a tear.<p>

Chris was sat in his office with Marriot.  
>"It's getting too much" said Marriot "the daleks have taken over too much of this planet and now the Baronici are joining in"<br>"I know what to do" said Chris quietly "we attract all of the daleks here and we blow them up"  
>"you mean the whole country?" said Marriot<br>"yes" said Chris "we blow up this entire country"  
>Marriot closed her eyes<br>"okay" she said "then we need the emergency code but all the authorities are dead"  
>"I have the code" said Chris<br>He ran out of the office and into a lift followed by Marriot. The lift went down and it took them to a dark room with machinery and computers. Chris looked around. He walked up to a computer and typed in some numbers. The code. Italy had a huge nuclear device underneath it and it would detonate and rip up the country.  
>The countdown began. They had 5 minutes left. Chris got his phone and called Sasha.<br>Sasha was sat at a window. She was looking at the reef getting torn apart by daleks. It disgusted her to see her planet becoming such a mess and that she was the only one who could stop it. Then her phone rang. She took it out of her pocket and answered it.  
>"hello" she said<br>"hey" whispered Chris on the other end "I'm afraid I'm going now, I'm about to blow up Italy"  
>"what?" said Sasha standing up "you can't!"<br>"Sasha" said Chris "Nothing is happening here, the daleks are just killing the population and so are the Baronici"  
>A tear fell from Sasha's eyes.<br>"Just to let you know you were my best friend ever" said Chris "and I'm so sorry to see you go today and I'll miss this, I'll miss my House of the Doctor"  
>Chris saw it on a computer screen, all his work, his staff were being exterminated and the house blew up in flames along with the village. It was all destroyed. House of the Doctor was gone. And Chris was sad.<br>"Goodbye Sasha" he whispered  
>he then hung up the phone. Tears fell and he held Marriot's hand. He closed his eyes.<br>"Milo!" he whispered "I'm coming!"  
>Then the huge boom of the explosion could be heard. A shoot of flames blew up Italy and all the daleks which had came and surrounded the country. A huge tidal wave was sent out and it went on for a long time flooding over other countries. The explosion ripped and roared like a demon up to the sky. Then it was just flames in the sea and a huge crater was engraved into the Earth where Italy used to be.<p>

Sasha heard it. She cried. All the daleks were dead but the Baronici got in. They raided the base. Everybody screamed and ran. Sophia screamed in terror as a Baronici burst it's head to reveal it's black wrinkled face and it sucked her away. Everybody was getting killed. Sasha just ran to the doctor and the others.  
>"Okay" said Bethan<br>The doctor and Bethan had been wiring a wall. The doctor used the sonic to rewire it.  
>"Gateway opened!" yelled the doctor<br>the wall slid open. It revealed a bridge that went across space to a planet.  
>"Come on!" whispered the doctor<br>Sasha ran into it and so did Bethan, Maxine, Victoria and the doctor. Delilah stayed.  
>"doctor" she whispered "I have to close it from this end"<br>The doctor saluted her and Delilah closed the solid portal. The doctor and his friends walked slowly across the silver metal bridge that went on for ages.

Maxine began to think. Her life had been complicated. The most complicated life ever and she didn't ever want it to go. She had enjoyed her life on Earth and with the doctor and didn't want it to end. She was also getting used to her new body after she regenerated and was upset. It only felt like yesterday when she was wiped from existence.

Sasha felt it the most though. Her life had been amazing and mad and she loved it. but to know it had been made up had made it feel like someone else's life. Not her own. She wanted her own life to lead. She knew it wasn't Bethan's fault. She felt sorry for Bethan and was glad that her creator was such a good person. She thought that Bethan would have made a better friend for the doctor than herself.

They then arrived on the planet. They were in a large field with a glowing light at the horizon.  
>"okay" said Bethan "this is it, you have to come with me into the light and then you will live a normal life in my world"<br>Sasha nodded, she had faced the truth. She was going. She turned to the doctor.  
>"so" she said "this is where I leave you"<br>The doctor nodded trying to stop himself from crying.  
>"Thank you" said Sasha "I want to thank you for giving me an amazing life even if Bethan controlled it, I want to thank you for being in my life, of all the people I'm glad it was you"<br>"Oh Sasha Hunter" said the doctor "the girl with the alien experience, I knew when I took you it would all end eventually because I knew that you wouldn't be easy to get rid of. You have been golden and the only one I have ever loved, well in this body. But just go and have yourself an ordinary life Sasha. Sasha Hunter, the girl of greatness"  
>Sasha hugged the doctor and kissed him for the last time ever. She smiled as she cried and her and Maxine and Bethan all walked together across the field. They walked slowly looking at the bright light. The doctor waved them off as they stepped through the light. Gone forever. Tears flooded the doctors eyes as he realised she was gone. He walked back to the bridge and back across. He did it slowly and when he opened the door back to the real world it took him to a normal street. It was night time and it was raining. He noticed that Victoria was gone. He nodded. He went to his TARDIS which was parked on the corner. Nothing had ever happened on Earth. This whole battle had failed to exist. He closed the doors to his TARDIS and went to see what had become of his friends...<p>

The doctor watched Venice as he saw Victoria enter the school. The doctor and Sasha hadn't been there to save her from The Calvierri School for Girls. He closed his eyes as she entered the school that would be her death. And he remembered how she was blown up by Guido and the gun powder.

After that the doctor then visited Planet 100. He had managed to stop the Baronici destroying it and smiled at Chris who lived a happy life with Milo. He had never looked so happy and he saw Linda who had her own life as a singer on the planet.  
>He went into his TARDIS and flew away.<p>

Meanwhile in the imaginary world...  
>Sasha was with her family. All her family, including Dale. She was happy.<br>"Well" said Bethan "it was a tough thing to do but Sasha has definitely come out on top because from entering the world I gained control of the battle again and wiped it but I could also control something else"  
>Sasha then tripped over and fell.<br>"Oh!" said Gina who was no longer a Silurian "are you alright?"  
>Sasha stood up and turned to face them... but it wasn't Sasha, her face was split open like doors, robot doors and inside was a green mutant, a Tryxo...<br>Bethan grinned. 

Sasha grinned in her new home with the government of Planet 100...  
>"Oh doctor" she whispered "I was one step ahead of you!"<br>and the place she was hiding in was with the government inside Milo...  
>She was one step ahead of the doctor and was about to rule her new world in the real universe...<p>

**Coming soon...  
>Clyde and Rani have gone to college and a new smith is about to be born. A school prefect will be turned alien buster, Jo Grant will return to battle and the spiders of Metebelis will want their revenge and their crystal...<br>**

**The Sarah-Jane Adventures: Series One**


End file.
